


Light Sexual Healing

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mark loves when Glenn does that...A fic for the wifey.





	Light Sexual Healing

“Glenn...”

Mark can’t help the whine that escapes him even as he allows Glenn to continue what he is doing, much as the man is teasing him it’s hard to ignore the pleasure of Glenn’s mouth around his cock. 

“You keep that up and I may well.... lose control...”

Glenn merely laughs, moving to kiss his way up Mark’s body, his own brushing over Mark’s, his lips soft against Mark’s lips, drawing him into a kiss. The two spend hours like this sometimes and Mark can’t help but wish it wasn’t so easy for Glenn to undo him. 

“So... feel less... like exploding?”

Mark smirks, spanking Glenn’s backside lightly. 

“Don’t be a cocky little shit...”

Glenn sighs, pouting playfully until Mark kisses him again.


End file.
